Perdidos
by Musawinxclub16
Summary: Bloom, Flora y Tecna tienen una misión. Rescatar a sus amigos quienes perdieron la memoria tras una guerra. Entre el bien y el mal. ¿Quien ganará la ballata? ¿Podrán las Winx recuperar a sus amigos?
1. EL INCIO

Era un día normal. Las Winx y los Especialistas estaban pasando el día en el Lago Roca Luz. Roxy las había acompañado. También como Daphne y Thoren.

Todos estaban hablando sobre temas distintos. Stella usaba a Bloom, Sky y a Brandon como sus propios maniquíes, cambiandolos de ropa mientras que Flora y Aisha les daba la opinión de cada cambió. Musa, Daphne y Tecna hablaban de su infancia, de cómo habían crecido y acontecimientos de cuando eran pequeñas. Timmy, Riven, Roy, Lux y Thoren hablan de motos y armas, mientras que Helia estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos.  
Todo estaba bien, hasta que el sol desapareció.  
-¡Stella! -Grito Brandon al ver a su novia caer desmayada-. Vamos princesa, despierta por favor -su tono era preocupante, porque al no haber sol, no había habitante de Solaria que pueda sobrevivir.  
Después de que el sol se ocultara no había sonido de nada, ni de la respiración de ellos mismos. Apenas se podía escuchar la voz de Brandon llorando por Stella.  
Está vez fue la novia de Riven quien cayó al suelo.  
-¡Musa!¡Por favor Musa! ¡Despierta cariño!¡Musa, no me dejes! Por favor -dijo Riven, que mientras hablaba se la caían lágrimas-.  
Seguido a Musa cayeron Roxy y Aisha. Cosa que Roy y Lux fueron a ver que era lo que le habían pasado. Después de ellas, los siguientes es desmayarse fueron Timmy, Thoren, Lux y Sky. Nadie sabía que pasaba. Hasta qué todos se cayeron. En un profundo sueño que era muy difícil de despertar.

El primero en despertar fue Helia. Estaba en un bosque y se encontraba solo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, busco a Flora por todos lados que para su suerte, no estaba tan lejos en donde se había despertado el. Mientras cargaba a su novia, vio al cielo. El observó que el sol volvió a su lugar, y que se volvía a escuchar todo de nuevo.  
-¿Helia?  
-Oh Flora, mi amada Flora. ¿Te encuentras bien?  
-¿En dónde estamos?  
-No lo sé -dije preocupado-. Debemos encontrar a los demás.  
Ella asistió con su cabeza. Estaba un poco débil, pero podía caminar.  
Helia y Flora caminaron por horas y no encontraron a nadie. Hasta qué escucharon unos gritos. Lo cual se escuchaban _"Sky. ¿Sky en dónde estas? Por favor Sky"._  
Corrieron hasta la persona que gritaba. Era Bloom y estaba con Daphne, Tecna, Riven, Roy y Brandon.  
Estaban todos preocupados. Algunos lloraban, y otros intentaban calmarlos. Las chicas se quisieron transformar para volar a ver si podían encontrar a los demás, pero su magia estaba débil, no podían hacer nada al respecto. Se hizo de noche, con poca suerte encontraron un lugar en donde pasar la noche, con la esperanza de que mañana, sus amigos vuelvan con ellos.

-¡Bienvenidos todos a Liberix!¡Ustedes mis queridos amigos, son los afortunados en poder estar a salvo tras nuestros muros! A salvo de los Rebeldes, quienes están encontrá de nuestro método de protección. ¡Está es la base central de los Liberix! Hay uno en cada planeta. ¡Sean felices y diviértacen!¡Que la vida es una sola!

En el Colegio de Liberix, donde cada persona menor de 23 años debía asistir. Se encontraba Stella, Musa, Aisha y Roxy. Quienes compartían habitación.  
-Me presento -dijo la de cabello rubio-. Mi nombre es Stella, soy la princesa de Solaria. Mi padre, el Rey Radius y mi madre, la Reina Luna me enviaron aquí, por más protección. Y también vine por su gran biblioteca, estoy facinada con los libros de lunagia y sologia.  
Stella no era la misma que antes. Esta Stella era muy distinta. Dedicada a los estudios y era humilde.  
-Yo soy Musa, la princesa de Melodia -se presentó la muchacha de piel pálida y ojos azules-. Mi madre siempre anda ocupada y mi padre, el rey Ho-boe está siempre sobreprotegiéndome contra los salvajes. Vine mayormente por las tiendas de Liberix.  
Musa ahora era princesa de su planeta Melodía, esta Musa es una persona caprichosa, interesada en la moda y en ella misma. Aunque ella sea de Melodía, odiaba la música como odiaba a su madre por no darle la suficiente atención.  
-Yo soy Roxy y también soy una princesa, la princesa del planeta Tierra.  
Roxy era antipática, no le gustaba mucho socializar. Le encantaba bailar, y ser la mejor en todo.  
-Parece ser que todas somos princesas -dijo la morena-. Pues, yo soy la princesa de Andros. Mi nombre es Aisha. Un gusto chicas - dijo sonriendo.  
Aisha era amigable y pacifista, no le gustaba el dolor y mucho menos la guerra.  
-Creo que vamos a volvernos muy buenas amigas -dijo Stella.  
-Claro que sí -contestaron todas, abrazados.

En Liberix no había señal de magia, por eso el resto de las Winx no pueden hacer hechizos sin sentirse cansadas, porque nadie creía en la magia. Persona que sea Hada. Persona que sea Hechicera o sea un Especialista, no lo sabían. Ellos piensan que no tienen poderes, que la magia está extinta. Pero ellos no saben que la magia todavía sigue en viva, y está en sí mismos.


	2. LOS CHICOS DE LIBERIX

Tras un día agitado en el colegio, las cuatro princesas decidieron visitar a los primos de Stella. Los príncipes de Eracklion, Sky y Timmy. El colegio de Liberix estaba divido en dos, en un lado las mujeres. En otro los hombres.  
-¡Primo Sky!¡Primo Timmy! -grito la rubia mientras tenía libros en las manos-.  
-¡Stella! -dijieron los dos chicos abrazando a su prima-.  
-Hace mucho no te vemos Stella -dijo Timmy.  
Stella, Timmy y Sky eran muy unidos, desde pequeños, pensaban igual y se entendían mientras hablaban. Tenían personalidades parecidas. Eran los hermanos que Stella nunca pudo tener.  
-Chicos, ellas son Musa de Melodía -dijo Stella mientras señalaba a Musa. Ella los saludo con la mano-. Aisha de Andros -dijo señalando a la morena, que el saludo con un beso y un abrazo-. Y ella es Roxy de La Tierra -por último ella señaló a Roxy, quien saludo con un " _Hola"_ seco.  
-Un gusto chicas. Mi nombre es Sky, y él es mi hermano Timmy -dijo señalando a Timmy-. Somos los príncipes de Eracklion.  
Mientras decían eso, ellos se inclinaban ante las muchachas.  
-Parece que somos un grupo real, -dijo Aisha- ya que todos somos de la realeza -todos se rieron, y asistieron.  
-Bueno, si vamos a ser un grupo de amigos, debemos vestirnos a la moda, y tu querido Timmy, no estás en ella -Sky se reía ante el comentario de Musa, y Timmy se puso colorado de vergüenza-. Así que mis amigos, ¡Vamos de compras!  
Mientras estaban en el centro de Liberix, cada uno llevaba montones de bolsas con ropa, la mayoría era de Musa. Pero ella también los ayudaba a elegir algo para cada uno.  
Seguían caminado hasta que Roxy chocó con alguien haciendo que se caigan todas las bolsas y ella también.  
-Fijate por donde caminas -dijo la muchacha mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el fuerte dolor.  
-Disculpá, no fue mi intención. Dejame ayudarte -el chico le dio la mano para poder levantarla, pero ella se elevó sola-.  
-Si me quieres ayudar, levanta las bolsas que me tiraste -dijo Roxy, e inmediato el chico las levantó y se las dio-.  
-Mi nombre es Lux. Lamento por lo que te hice pasar con las compras -dijo el muchacho, que quedó perdido en la mirada de Roxy.  
-Yo soy Roxy, soy la princesa de La Tierra. Y no te preocupes, solo eran bolsas -Roxy quien, de costumbre, no trataba bien a las personas, se sintió electrificada por Lux. Como si lo conociera hace años y que resulten ser amigos o algo más-.  
-Soy Thoren -dijo el muchacho de cabello castaño, que al decirle esas palabras, se sintió nervioso, cosa que lo hizo sonrojar-.  
-Y yo Musa -le dijo la princesa, quien estaba sonrojada por aquel muchacho.  
-¡Ay Stella, el amor corre por nuestros aires! -decía Aisha, mientras agarraba a su amiga y giraban en circulos-.  
-¡Qué bello es el amor! -dijeron los príncipes quienes se sumaron a la ronda-.  
-¡Qué lindo es el amor! -gritaban todos, haciendo que sus amigos se sonrojaran-.  
-¿Quieren unirse a nosotros? -les pregunto Stella. Cosa que los muchachos respondieron que sí.  
-Yo soy Aisha, y ellos son Stella, Sky y Timmy -dijo señalando a los demas-. Princesa de Andros. Princesa de Solaria y Príncipes de Eracklion.  
-Y yo soy la princesa de Melodía -dijo Musa sonriendole a Thoren.  
-Nosotros somos Lux y Thoren, príncipes de la nada -dijeron sonriendo, cosa que hizo reír a los demás.  
-Ya que van a estar en nuestro grupo ustedes también necesita ropa que convine con nuestro estilo. ¡Vamos chicos! -dijo Musa, mientras agarraba la mano de Thoren y lo llevaba a cada tienda.


	3. EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA DE ELLOS

Las Winx y los Especialistas se dividieron al día siguiente para la búsqueda de sus amigos. Al recorrer casi todo el área. Todos se reunieron en un punto fijo. Su búsqueda fue en vano. Hasta qué Bloom escucho algo. 

-¿Escucharon eso? -pregunto la pelirroja-. 

-Sí, es como música y muchas voces a la vez -contestó Brandon-. 

-Vamos chicos, tenemos saber qué es eso -dijo Riven alarmado-. Quizás ahí estén los demás. 

Todos asistieron y salieron en busca de ese ruido tan misterioso.

Caminaron y caminaron. Hasta qué a lo lejos vieron un gran mural. Con guardias custodiado el lugar. 

-Deben estar ahí -musito Tecna-. Si no están ahí, no tendré otra explicación lógica para todo esto. 

-¿Que será eso? -pregunto Bloom. Al ver tantos guardias. 

-Esperen, los árboles -Flora estaba concentrada. Ella todavía puede comunicarse con ellos-. Los árboles me dicen que están ahí adentro. Que es un lugar peligroso. Y que debemos sacarlos de ahí antes que sea muy tarde. 

Al terminar de hablar, Flora callo rendida al suelo, quizás podía todavía hablar con los árboles. Pero al hacerlo, le sacaba mucha energía. Al ver que su novia se había desmayado, Helia fue a su lado. 

-Se pondrá bien, fue sólo que uso mucha energía al hablar con ellos -les dijo Helia para que no se preocupara. 

-Muy bien chicos. Debemos hacer un plan -dijo Bloom decidida-. Debemos entrar ahí adentro. 

-Por mis cálculos, al entrar todos quizás podremos morir. Todas las personas que estén adentro deben estar registradas. Lo que yo sugiero es que agarremos a varios sujetos de los que están ahí y sacarles información. 

-Excelente idea Tecna -dijo Bloom felicitando a su amiga-. Bien, esto es lo que haremos. 

Después de un día agotador de compras. Stella, Musa, Roxy, Sky, Aisha, Timmy, Nex y Thoren estaban tomando un refresco. Hablando de su vida y como fueron criados por sus padres. Hasta qué una pregunta incómodo el aire. 

-¿Saben? Quiero conocer lo que hay detrás de los muros. 

-Estás loca Aisha. 

-¿Por qué? Deben ser personas sin motivó de vivir. 

-Por eso están detrás de los muros Aisha -dijo Sky-. 

-Yo pienso igual que Aisha -dijo Stella, con timidez en la vos-. Deben ser personas que deben saber mucho, y me gusta aprender cosas desconocidas. No creo que sean tan malos como todos pensamos. 

Al terminar de hablar. Todos menos Aisha la fulminaron con la mirada. 

-¿Qué fue lo que aprendimos hoy en la escuela Stella? -le preguntó Roxy-. Los salvajes o rebeldes como tú quieras llamarlos son personas malas. Siempre quisieron la guerra entre el bien y el mal. Destruían gente por que querían. Por eso crearon el muro. Para protegernos. Deja de pensar que son buenos y termina eso de una vez. Esta anocheciendo.  
Stella, tras el comentario de Roxy decidió callarse y hacer lo que ella dijo.

Todos siguieron el camino para ir al colegio. Ya que ahí es donde vivían. 

-¡Adiós chicas! ¡Nos vemos mañana! -dijieron Sky y Timmy, saludando a cada uno. 

-Estoy agotadisima, vamos Aisha, dejemos a los enamorados un tiempo solos -Stella y Aisha saludaron a los que quedaban riéndose, sabiendo que algo va a pasar esta noche-. 

-Bueno, creo que debería irme -le dijo Musa a Thoren-. Fue un gusto conocerte, espero que algún día nos conozcamos mejor.  
Al terminar de hablar, Musa depósito un beso en su mejilla. Que hizo que los dos se sonrojaran. 

-Claro que sí princesa. Nos vamos a conocer mucho mejor, te lo aseguró. 

Musa le sonrió, los dos sonreían. Se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su respectiva área. 

-Roxy, ten -era una flor- cuando la vi me recordó tanto a ti, delicada y bella. Por eso decidí dartela a ti. 

-Oh Nex, muchas gracias, es hermosa -Roxy estaba más que sonrojara- ¿Nos vemos mañana? 

-Nos vemos mañana. Descansa preciosa. 

-Descansa Nex. 

Quizás el no recibió un beso como Thoren, pero consiguió que ella se sonrojara con él, y eso lo hizo muy feliz.

La última en llegar fue Roxy. Cuando entró a su habitación todas atacaron a preguntarle qué pasó, al igual que Musa. Ella todavía no había contado nada. 

-Me regaló una flor -dijo oliéndola- es muy lindo. Creo que me gusta. 

-¿Solamente te gusta? -dijo Stella haciéndose la curiosa-. 

-Bueno me gusta muchísimo, es muy romántico -ahora ella era la curiosa-. ¿Y tú Musa? ¿Qué pasó con Thoren? 

-Si Musa cuéntanos, se ve que le gustas -dijo Aisha. 

-Es tan lindo, chicas estoy enamorada. Dijo que nos vamos a conocer, todavía no sé cuándo -bajo la voz-. Pero creo que pronto, además siento que yo también le guste. Así que estoy más que feliz. Liberix me cambio la vida. 

-¡Nos cambió la vida a todos! 

-No quiero irme nunca -dijo Roxy, todavía mirando su flor-.  
Después de hablar cada una estaba haciendo una cosa distinta para relajarse del día que tuvieron.  
Aisha estaba dándose un baño, mientras que Stella leía para irse a dormir. Musa se peinaba su cabello y Roxy miraba la flor que le había regalado Nex. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que escucharon un ruido. 

-¡Chicas! ¿Oyeron eso? 

-Sí, algo debe estar pasando en el muro. 

-Quiero saber qué pasa.

-Yo también, llamaré a los chicos y vamos -dijo Stella llamado a sus primos-. 

Ellos también lo escucharon. Llamaron a Thoren y a Nex para que los acompañen.

-¿Todos listos? ¡Bien! ¡Ahora a ver qué es lo que está pasando!


	4. EL PLAN

-Helia, tu quédate con Flora hasta que se despierte, si ella se siente bien vengan a ayudar sino, cuídala -Helia asistió con la cabeza a la orden de Bloom-. Chicas, nosotras vamos a hacer la distracción. Haremos ruido hasta que los guardias se distraigan. Y ustedes chicos, van a ir tras ellos.

Todos quedaron de acuerdo al plan. Con sus pocas fuerzas las Winx se pudieron transformar.

Todas listas para el ataque. Tiraron hechizos débiles, pero que hacían un gran estruendo. Al minuto que atacaron los guardias corrieron hacia ellos -es su oportunidad chicos- pensó Bloom.

Estuvieron sigilosos hasta llegar al muro, no había ningún guardia y la puerta estaba abierta.

Stella sintió miedo y estaba abrazada a su amiga Aisha. En realidad todos tenían miedo.

-La puerta está abierta -exclamó Musa.

Thoren que iba a su lado le dio un fuerte abrazo, para que ella piense que estaba a salvo con el.

Nex hizo lo mismo con Roxy.

-¿Y si vemos como es afuera? no lo sé chicos, siento como si me llamara.

-Es verdad Sky, yo también lo siento –dijo Timmy, que se frotaba los hombros, al sentir una gran corriente atravesar su cuerpo. 

Al darse cuenta que esa era señal, los chicos y Flora fueron tras sus amigos.

Vieron que no había nadie y que era ahora o nunca. Todos corrieron con demasiada prisa. Hasta qué tuvieron una sorpresa adelante de ellos. Eran sus amigos. Todos. Pero estaban muy distintos.

-¡Stella! Mi amor te encuentras bien -Brandon corrió al ver a su amada. Pero ella no le devolvió la misma mirada que él. Stella estaba en shock, aterrorizada.

Pero en ese momento que lo vio a los ojos al castaño, ella sintió algo.

Como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

-¡Aléjate de mí salvaje! -Le gritó Stella-. ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

-Cariño soy yo, Brandon, tu Brandon.

El castaño lanzo sus brazos para cerrarlos en un abrazo.

-Aléjate de mí monstruo –dijo Stella, muriéndose de miedo.

Esas palabras fueron como hielo para Brandon. Pero por otro lado las cosas no iban tan bien.

-¿Musa?¿Musa eres tú? -Riven no podría creerlo, estaba ahí, enfrenté de él- Musa vamos.

Musa sentía miedo.

¿Cómo era que ese salvaje la conocía?

El la miraba a ella como si estuviera enamorado. Ya que sus ojos brillaron al verla.

-Aléjate de ella salvaje. Ella no irá a ningún lado.

-¿Thoren? -Ahí Riven se dio cuenta de que Thoren y Musa estaban abrazados. Eso lo hizo sacar de su juicio- ¿Por qué estas abrazando a mi novia? 

-¿Tu novia? ¿Querrás decir la mía? 

– _¿Por qué este salvaje piensa que soy su novia? –_ se preguntaba Musa a sí misma.

Ella no lo conocía.

Y por la noche reflejada no se veía como alguien que a ella le interesará.

Algo que la puso nerviosa y alegre fue que Thoren dijo que era su novia.

-¡Musa es mía! ¡Tú estas casado con Daphne! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?!  
-No conozco a ninguna Daphne. Y estas equivocado. Musa es mía.

-Aisha.

Era Roy, el fue tranquilo ante Aisha, aunque no sabia como podría reaccionar ella. Pero para su suerte, ella no le tenia miedo.

-¿Te conozco? –Aisha lo miraba, no sentía miedo al estar con el, sentía curiosidad por todo, y ese muchacho era alguien que le llego a interesar. 

-Claro que sí. Soy yo Roy.  
Ese nombre le resonó mil veces en su cabeza, Roy, ella conocía a un Roy.  
-¿Roy? ¿De dónde me conoces salvaje Roy?  
Esa pregunta destrozó el alma de Roy. Se dio cuenta de que esa no era su Aisha.  
-Oh Aisha, ¿Que te han hecho?

-¡Sky!  
-¡Timmy!  
Un muchacho de pelo largo y una chica con un par de alas ¿Un par de alas? ¡Si! Ella estaba volando.  
-Tienen que venir con nosotros. Este lugar no es seguro.  
Siguieron hablando hasta que se dieron cuenta de una cosa. Riven y Thoren. Estaban peleando. O más bien Riven lo estaba destrozando. Los chicos se separaron de sus amigos y fueron a separar a Riven de Thoren.  
-¿Amigo? ¿Que te pasa? Es Thoren -Helia era el único que podía tranquilizar a su amigo.  
-Este demente dijo que Musa era su novia.

Riven estaba más que furioso, era capaz de golpear a su propio amigo para partirle la cara Thoren, pero para su mala suerte, Helia era más fuerte.

-Pero Thoren está casado con Daphne – dijo Helia, mirando a los ojos a su amigo de cabello magenta.

-¡NO SE QUIEN ES DAPHNE!

Thoren empezó a gritar, abrazando a Musa que le salían las lágrimas del miedo.

Escucharon que todos venían para el lugar en donde estaban. Era hora de partir.

-Volveré por ti mi princesa -le dijo Brandon a Stella, ella lo siguió mirando mientras se iba.

-Volveremos por ustedes amigos. Se los prometo -dijo Flora, desapareciendo con sus amigos.


	5. NO NOS RECONOCEN

-¡Chicos! ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Lo vieron a Sky? ¿Por qué no volvieron con ellos?

-¿Lo vieron a Timmy?

-¿Y a Thoren?

Tras ver la desesperación de los demás, las chicas sabían que algo malo había pasado. Y más se notó cuando Riven escucho el nombre de Thoren. Empezó a llorar y se fue.

-Esto es muchas más peor chicas, muy peor.

-¿Helia que pasó?

-Mi Stella no me reconoció, me dijo monstruo -Brandon estaba desorientado, no creía que lo estaba pasando-.

-Estaban todos -empezó a decir Flora- pero no son ellos. Estaban bien, sin un rasjunio ni nada. Ese lugar parecía como una cuidad. No nos reconocieron. Fue tan horrendo Bloom -al terminar de hablar Flora fue corriendo a su amiga, ella se había puesto a llorar-.

-¿Que le paso a Riven? Solamente puede llorar si algo le paso a Musa.

-Oh Riven... -Flora pensó para sí misma que esto iba a ser difícil de contar-. Paso algo que no es muy bueno, cuando llegamos Musa y Thoren estaban juntos y Riven fue tras ellos. Pero Thoren le dijo que se aleje de ella, que Musa era su novia. Nosotros le dijimos sobre ti Daphne, pero él no sabía quién eras.

El corazón de Daphne se paralizó al oír lo que decía Flora. Pero ella sabía adentro suyo que todo se iba a solucionar, y que Thoren va a ser de ella de nuevo.

-¿Estas bien Daph?

-Si Bloom, estoy mal pero sé que Thoren me ama y que vamos a volver a ser lo de antes.

Todos estaban deprimidos por lo que pasó. No había rastros de Riven, así que Flora decidió buscarlo y hablar con él.

-¿Riven?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Saber cómo estas.

-Estoy bien gracias.

-Riven sé que es difícil para ti -Flora intento hablarle pero el la interrumpió-.

-¿Difícil? Mi corazón se destruyó al verlos juntos, diciéndole que es de él y es su novia. Ella no me conocía, me miró con ojos de miedo.  
Riven lloraba y Flora lo acompañaba.

-Quizás Helia está aquí conmigo, pero si estuviera en tu situación también estaría mal, pero Riven, Musa va a volver.

-Le iba a pedir matrimonio. Quizás teníamos miles de problemas pero nos amábamos de tal forma que todo eso quedaba atrás. Estoy enamorado de ella. Y verla en manos de otro fue algo que me mata.

-Riven, eso es hermoso, Musa hubiera aceptado. Te voy a decir algo que me di cuenta ahí adentro. O más bien que los árboles de ahí me dijeron -Riven la miraba atento- Musa, como a los demás les borraron los recuerdos y le pusieron otros. Ella no te conoce por eso. Pero no creas que no es reversible, ellos vuelven a ser si mismos tras algo o alguien importante para ellos. Todo va a volver a la normalidad muy pronto. Lo prometo.


End file.
